The Phoenix Program (Even the Purest Light Creates a Shadow REVISION)
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: After Davis has a huge fight with Kari after discovering her relationship with TK, things go from bad to strange when Davis gets contacted by a powerful program asking him to join, to help defend the Digital World using new technologies and powerful arsenals. When the other DD find out about this, all chaos breaks loose.


_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This is actually a revision of a long In-completed fic "Even the Purest Light Creates a Shadow" With revised plot, characteristics, background, and new add ons.**_

 ** _The rest of this will be continued on my Deviantart account to avoid violation of site rules._**

It was pouring rain, the sky was nearly as dark as night, and sixteen year-old Davis Motomiya sat on a bench, soaked to the bone, but he didn't seem to care much. He had a perplexed expression on his face, a mixture of sadness, anger, but most of all… lots of pain.

Two days ago… He had seen and heard enough!

He and the team were due to meet up to go to the Digital World for one of their little inspection patrols, to make sure the place was safe and that it was not being used or abused in ways for evil or sick plots.

Unfortunately, he was late that day, he got so caught in soccer practice that he lost track of the time. It wasn't anything too serious.

"Man, I am so late!" he grumbled to himself as he rushed down the school hall, but as he neared the computer room door, which was wide open, he could hear the voices of his friends.

"Where is he?" Yolei grumbled "He is so late!

"We had soccer practice today, Yolei…" said Ken "And you know Davis, once he picks up a soccer-ball he can't put it down."

Cody sounded unimpressed "I don't think that's a good enough excuse. My Grandpa says that strict priorities should always come first."

Davis put his back to the wall, and felt a little upset with himself for letting his friends down like this. He then heard the voice of Kari, the girl he had loved since… ever!

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to do this, and besides it gave me time to think about finally telling him the truth."

"You mean about us…?" TK answered.

The sound of his voice was sickening to Davis as it was. He knew TK and Kari cared for each other, and the fact they seemed to have grown closer ever since the gang all started high-school made him worry more and more every day.

"What does he mean "us?" he wondered, but he suddenly got his answer as he looked at the reflection on the glass on the door, Kari and TK shared a deep and passionate kiss.

In one split second, Davis felt a huge, sickening lurch in his heart, followed by a sharp stabbing pain like a burning knife.

"No, they can't be…!" he cried to himself.

The others thought it was cute, but Cody asked, "You still haven't told him? You've been dating for two months."

"Two months…?!" Davis' voice echoed in his head, "They started dating and never told me?!"

Each and every second that ticked away on the clock inside the classroom, his heart ached and thumped in more pain than ever.

"You know Davis may not take it too well?" Ken asked. "Yeah, but that's hardly our problem." said TK. He wasn't trying to be mean, and Kari actually agreed with him, "I know Davis likes me, but I had to make my choice and I did, and I want him to understand that. We're just friends, nothing more."

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

That was it… he snapped! Davis couldn't take any more of this as painful tears came to his eyes, and he turned on his heel and ran back down the hall… which the others heard, and it didn't take much for them to realize what that was.

"Oh, no…" Yolei said, and everyone else had the same look of worry on their faces.

Davis could not bring himself to face the team after what he had just learned and saw. He didn't go with them on his patrol, didn't bother to send them any emails, messages, nor did he even bother to answer an email from Kari which read...

 _"_ _Davis, where are you? Everyone is waiting for you? Please come as soon as you get this email?_

 _Love: Kari_

 _PS: I need to talk to you about something…"_

Now, here he sat, two days later, having never spoken or gone near the gang, especially Kari.

"How could she do this to me?" he kept saying to himself "After everything I've done for the team… after all the people I helped out… she chooses HIM?!"

He got up furiously and kicked the garbage can next to the bench, sending it rolling down the nearby slope.

"A'rgh!" he groaned as he held his foot in pain, but the pain didn't seem to last too long. The more he thought about Kari and TK, what he had seen and heard, the more hurt he felt inside.

He started to feel cold, either it was the rain or the cold emptiness he was feeling inside, most likely it was just the rain, but it didn't matter to him.

He walked down the road in the park on his way home. The rain continued to splash on him, mixing with the tears that kept trying to escape from his eyes no matter how much he tried to keep them in.


End file.
